saintsrowfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Shaundi
Steelport |Row 3 title = Status |Row 3 info = Alive |Row 4 title = Origin |Row 4 info = Saints Row 2 (2008) |Row 5 title = Affiliations |Row 5 info = 3rd Street Saints Zin Empire |Row 6 title = Aliases |Row 6 info = Shaundi Wilson Super Slut |Row 7 title = Weapons |Row 7 info = Enhanced Heavy Pistol Battle SMG |Row 8 title = Occupation |Row 8 info = Drug Trafficker Saints Lieutenant Reality Star Director of the Secret Service |Row 9 title = Family |Row 9 info = Bob Wilson (Husband) Another Timeline 2 Unnamed children Another Timeline Fun Shaundi (Surrogate Sister) Another Timeline |Row 10 title = |Row 10 info = }} Shaundi was a top lieutenant for the 3rd Street Saints alongside Pierce Washington after The Protagonist's revival of the Saints. She later acted as the Director of the Secret Service when the Saints entered government and married The Boss. She is the protagonist and primary player character in Saints Row: Tales of the Saints Strumpet and a main character in The Sinister Three. In Third Street Girls she is one of the three main playable protagonists along with Viola DeWynter and Cypher. History ''The Sinister Three Shaundi finds herself the target of a kidnap plot by the Sinister Three, after the leading members develop a sexual attraction to the Saints Lieutenant. Sentient Jack would use his appearance to fool Shaundi into going with him and later takes her to Mount Claffin Lake. Somehow her young version "Fun Shaundi" gets captured by the Sinister Three, which motivates present Shaundi to try and escape to rescue her surrogate sister. Despite Shaundi's plans for escape, she is chained up along with Viola and is forced to watch Mr. Sinister sexually assault and execute Fun Shaundi in front of them, leaving her traumatised over seeing her surrogate sister being killed. Third Street Girls Sometime after ''The Sinister Three, Shaundi creates an unlikely alliance with Viola in order to take down the Sinister Three and return to the Boss. They are saved by Cypher who assists them on tracking down members of the Sinister Three in order to kill. ''Saints Row: Tales of the Saints Strumpet In one alternative storyline, Shaundi would later adopt the superhero alter ego name ''Super Slut, after she was genetically altered and would go looking for answers to her new-found abilities, all while she tries to adapt to her new lifestyle and help fight the Sinister Mafia and the revived Morningstar. ''King King'' Personality In her younger years, Shaundi was fairly laid back and normally casual on most things. She was mellow and nonchalant on most things, and loved taking drugs and being wasted. As the Saints became celebrities, Shaundi rapidly matured and stopped taking drugs all together as she worked constantly on maintaining the Saints image and became really dedicated to Saints. She does not take likely to people getting on her nerves and can verbally or physically lash out if severally agitated. Shaundi has always show perky and flirtatious side to her and has no issue flaunting herself. She does show more restraint around other Saints if desired and is respectful to others who wants space, but when others reciprocate her flirty attitude, she is more than happy to give them a chance. She does not tend to date people to try to act like they are better than other people, although she gives purely sexual encounters much more leniency. However, Shaundi harbors a special hatred for Josh Birk. Shaundi described the Nyte Blayde actor as an "Egotistical, selfish and narcissistic prick who won't stop stalking me". Her first encounter with him was when he was hired to do a film about the Saints, and according to Pierce Washington when Josh started speaking about himself and how Shaundi would "Complete him", she was quick to show "Murderous intent". After the death of one of her mentors (Johnny Gat), Shaundi became seriously depressed and for a while became very hostile and was very easy to pissed off. Shaundi's perky and flirty attitude was rarely seen outside her dating show which people attributed it mostly to Gat's death. While normally maintaining perfect composure in public, she was for a while seen hanging out in a cemetery where she was seen grieving over the grave of Johnny Gat. A few months later, she started to show recovery and appeared to have gotten past her depression, and became more lively and friendly to the level she was before Gat's death. Appearance Shaundi appears to be a young healthy Caucasian female with a slender/toned body, and is approximately 5“ 4‘ in Height. Her hair used to be Brown and made into dreadlocks, and has a star tattoo on her left hand. Only a couple of years later, Shaundi matured and her breasts became larger, and since then has had Brunette hair that is normally kept in either an updo or in a ponytail. Clothing wise, Shaundi used to wear a midriff/camisole, jeans that barely hung onto her hips, sneakers and a spiked choker. As she became famous, Shaundi started wearing a pair of skin-tight tights that she sometimes pulled down on the front and a crop top along with a short leather jacket, a pair of high-heeled boots, and a plain choker. Her White House outfit was a skirt with a blazer, and wore high heels with tights, along with a silver necklace. Her Simulation Super Homie Outfit and later Super Slut Outfit consisted of a leather midriff, skin-tight pants and a new pair of high-heeled boots, a set of elbow gloves, and her normal choker. Trivia * In all Saints Row games that she appears in, Shaundi has a habit of dressing in provocative (and sometimes slutty) outfits, and constantly flaunts her sex appeal to others. Whether this is intentional or not is unknown. ** Around the events of Saints Row 2, Shaundi has slept with half of Stilwater. ** After Saints Row 2, Shaundi strips down so she could pose nude in Boytoy. This photo was used the fifth edition of Playboy's "Virtual Vixen" in December 2008 (real life) and was used in Saints Row: The Third and Saints Row IV as an Easter Egg. ** In Saints Row: The Third, Shaundi becomes more busty and her tits bounce about much more than any other NPC during movement, similar to a Female Protagonist with high sex appeal. Shaundi also looks to never wears a bra in any of her default outfits in any Saints Row, which is one reason why her breasts bounces about in her crop top in Saints Row: The Third, the second reason is that her crop top is too high up to push against her bust tightly enough. This also occurs in Saints Row IV in the Simulation before her upgrade. ** In Saints Row IV while in the White House, Shaundi's wears her blazer unzipped so that her tits are almost bursting out from her clothes, which is done for the attention and also because her blazer is too constricting done up. Shaundi also leaves her spacesuit zip fairly well down on the ship as it allows Shaundi to breathe without issue. ** In comparison to all the other female Saints, Shaundi likely is the most sexually open and is significantly more active intimately, judging by the name of her dating show in Saints Row: The Third, which is called "I Wanna Sleep with Shaundi", and has developed a reputation of being the Sex Icon of the Saints. ** It is most likely that Shaundi may suffer from Nymphomania, although it can be argued that she simply likes being promiscuous, and some say it might be both of them. Only those closest to Shaundi knows the truth. * Shaundi was only 19 when she joined the Saints. * Shaundi was kicked out of Stilwater university due to always being wasted and was also caught having sex with some other guys. * Despite initially being poor in combat when she was recruited into the Saints, Shaundi was taught by Bob Wilson and Johnny Gat how to fight. * According to Bob Wilson, Shaundi appears to love swimming and also wrestling with him. * Shaundi has suffered from Depression, Survivors Guilt and PTSD, which were brought about when it was believe that Johnny Gat was killed. ** She does eventually recover around the time that STAG was forced out of Steelport, although the Survivors Guilt takes her longer to deal with. * Shaundi's preferred weapons appears to be Pistols, SMGs and Rifles, although she can use any other weapon is needed. * In Saints Row: Tales of the Saints Strumpet, Shaundi has gotten Kinzie to download Fun Shaundi from Simulation 31 before going back in time and programs her onto Shaundi's computer in the early stages of the story. * During Saint Row IV, the lack of sexual activities made Shaundi instantly fall for Bob Wilson (who was also feeling deprived of sexual activity). Like Bob, Shaundi fell for Bob's personality, his attractive physic and while she had feelings for him for a long time and failed to act on them, they became permanent and unavoidable when Shaundi had sex with Bob. ** This was the beginning stages of Shaundi's and Bob's relationship during Saints Row: Tales of the Saints Strumpet, and becomes a very open topic after Shaundi is drugged by the X-139 and becomes Super-Powered. * Before gaining Super Powers in Saints Row: Tales of the Saints Strumpet, Shaundi is limited to wearing her White House or Celebrity Outfit. Quotes ''Saints Row Main Series'' ''Third Street Girls Saints Row: Tales of the Saints Strumpet '''NOTE': For quotes from Shaundi after gaining Super Powers, see her Superhero Alter-ego article. Gallery Nude Shaundi.jpg|Young Shaundi without clothes on Shaundi close up 1.jpg|Shaundi in Saints Row: The Third wearing her normal clothes Fun Shaundi Captured.jpg|Young Shaundi held hostage by the Sinister Three. Jack with Shaundi.jpg|Shaundi unaware she is in danger. Jack and Shaundi wait.jpg|Still unaware of Sentient Jack's true motivations. Shaundi Superhero.png|Shaundi in Simulation 31 or as "Super Slut". Shaundi held hostage by Kia.jpg|Shaundi as Kia's human shield. Jack and Mr Sinister with a captured Shaundi.jpg|Shaundi held hostage by Sinister Three leaders Sentient Jack and Mr. Sinister. Fun Shaundi from Saints Row IV.jpg|Younger version of Shaundi from Saints Row IV. Shaundi Saints Row 2.png|Young Shaundi (Saints Row 2). Shaundi nude.jp|Shaundi's playboy photo. Appearances ''Saints Row'' series *''Saints Row 2'' *''Saints Row: The Third'' **''Gangstas in Space'' (mentioned) *''Saints Row IV'' **''Enter the Dominatrix'' **''How the Saints Save Christmas'' *''Saints Row: Gat Out of Hell'' (unreleased) Fan Fiction *''Political Warfare'' *''The Sinister Three'' *''Third Street Girls'' *''Saints Row: Tales of the Saints Strumpet'' (Uses the Aliases Super Slut) *''Saints Row Goes Fifth *''King Kong'' See also *Fun Shaundi *Super Slut External links For in-game information, see the Shaundi article on the Saints Row Wiki. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:White House Staff Category:3rd Street Saints Category:Derivative Category:Alive Category:Characters in Saints Row 2 Category:Characters in Saints Row: The Third Category:Characters in Saints Row IV Category:Homies Category:Player Characters Category:Humans Category:Characters in The Sinister Three Category:Protagonists Category:Characters in Third Street Girls Category:Characters in Tales of the Saints Strumpet Category:Tales of the Saints Strumpet Category:Characters in Saints Row: The Revenge Category:Characters in Political Warfare Category:Versions of Shaundi Category:Characters in Saints Row Goes Fifth Category:Third Street Girls